


Comme le soleil ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 神奇的黑幫腦洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 原本要燉肉結果都在寫廢話以至於只有不成形的肉渣qqqqqq但我喜歡警服play（欸





	Comme le soleil ( Brett x Eddy ) ( R-18 )

黑道少爺Brett x 菜鳥警官Eddy 的神奇腦洞(?)

——————

「啾⋯啾啾⋯⋯」⋯⋯鳥？

感官從四面八方接收的訊息突然灌入Eddy腦門，後頸的疼痛直接隨著意識的恢復擴散開，Eddy動了動因為長時間維持同樣姿勢而酸痛的手腳，身下柔軟蓬鬆的觸感讓他知道自己正躺在一張彈簧床上。Eddy撐起身體，打量了會兒四周，他發現這似乎是個奢華的主臥，而臥室的主人大概是個古典主義愛好者，從傢俱到日用品幾乎都走低調而講究的路線，連自己不算白的膚色，在這床深色併金色滾邊的絲質床單上，看起來都顯得晶透。

「啊⋯下手真狠啊⋯嘶⋯」他揉了揉刺痛的後頸，對方為了帶走他特地砸了這一下委實有些疼，他坐往床沿，眼光瞄到了窗外枝頭上的赭紅色鳥兒，牠披著Eddy昏睡中聽到的鳥鳴聲，歡快的在茂密的樹芽間蹦來蹦去。

「Brett 這混蛋⋯⋯」甩甩仍然發脹的腦袋，Eddy從床邊站起，順道檢查了一輪自己身上的配備，警服雖然被弄到發皺了，好歹連長統靴都還好好的穿在身上，至於配槍等一切武器，得，被搜得一件不剩。

草草的整理一下自己，Eddy卯足了勁想扭開鑲著碎鑽的門把，卻發現門根本沒有上鎖。他輕而易舉的晃出房間，踩上安放著深紅厚地毯的寬大走廊，沿著走廊的左側是整面的巨大落地窗，尚不強烈的陽光將時而飄起的窗簾剪影，投射在右側廊柱的鑲金燭台上，天花板大片油畫中穿插設置的大型水晶吊燈，也因這些散落進來的光線而被映得晶晶亮。

「噢⋯這裡是怎麼回事⋯」Eddy在這幢巨大的建築物裡邊漫無目的的遊蕩，目光所及的一切，都很像小時候參觀博物館時所看到的，古代歐洲貴族驕奢無度之下所建造的城堡樂園。

沿途沒有遇過任何一個屬於這幢宅子的人，除了偶爾從窗戶傳來的林檎振翅聲，這裡似乎太過安靜了。Eddy不禁跟著壓低了自己的讚嘆聲，但耳尖的他捕捉到了一點若有似無的聲響，常年沈浸於音樂中讓他對於樂器有著特別高的敏銳度。

好像有人⋯在拉琴？

循聲來到一扇顏色特別鮮豔、被打理更仔細的房門前，光是站在門口都能感受到這個房間多受主人的喜愛與重視，它似乎是個歷史悠久的宴會廳，挑高的設計和牆上的大理石雕像，以及燙金鑲滿寶石的桌椅，讓人彷彿眨眨眼，就能看見不同時空下，荒淫的貴族們是如何在這裡大肆揮霍和享樂。

靠窗的舞池邊放置了一架看起來相當有歷史的鋼琴，時光的刻痕雖然鋒利，卻因為歷任主人們的愛護而保留了一點當初的姿色。乍見樂器讓Eddy手心發癢，特別想去體驗彈奏在那些古老琴鍵上時，它們會給自己怎麼樣的反饋。但小提琴突然往上拉高的音將Eddy的注意力搶回去，他發現隔著一片落地窗，外頭的小天臺上有人背對著自己正在運弓。

是一首初學者都熟悉的童謠。

Eddy察覺拉琴的人的琴技，遠遠超越這首曲子所涵括的音符和技巧，可是被刻意不斷重複的旋律，像有某種魔力般的吸引Eddy往前一探究竟。

Brett盯著圍欄上佈滿水漬的大理石雕刻發愣。他靈活的手指不需要他特別費神，就能拉奏出這個樂章應有的模樣。耳邊小提琴發出的吟唱逐漸在他腦海中遠去，從清晨就不斷擠入鼻腔的濕潤空氣將他拖回那個季節，準確來說是那一天。

觥籌交錯的宴會廳擠滿了不同於往日的賓客，那些Brett所不熟悉的臉龐，在注意到自己時除了舉杯微微致意，還連帶著露出一些欽羨和一些掩蓋不住的妒忌。瀰漫在Brett身邊的不是往常交際舞會的刺鼻香水味，而是濃重的雪茄和嗆人的洋酒。陌生的氛圍讓Brett無所適從，他才剛換好往常演奏時父母親最喜歡的那套禮服，還特別請女傭幫自己繫上深藍色的小領結，並把準備好的琴擺在自己房間的小桌上。

「爺爺！」舉目皆是不相識的人， Brett在惶惑中終於找到祖父的身影，對方被數十位賓客圍繞，在Brett跑進來拉住祖父時此起彼落的喊了聲「太子爺」。又是令人不適的打量目光，Brett不安的望向祖父，他頂著被打探的壓力問了聲「爸爸媽媽呢？」

隨之而來的是那群賓客的哄笑，他們打趣似的三言兩語交代了兩天前的那場戰役，堪稱是黑手黨之間最激烈的角逐。為了那條黑白兩道都垂涎的交通樞紐，各方陷入了混戰，即使Brett家族的黑幫勢力跨足多個國家，要拿下這塊肥肉勢必也要經過兇惡的撕咬，而Brett的父母親身為掌門人當然是躍躍欲試的親上火線，將戰局攪得更加混亂，以期榨取更多好處。

「他們兩個真是好孩子，這下可以放心拓展侵入那些島國的勢力了⋯⋯」不待Brett拼湊出完整的故事，祖父拍了拍他的頭頂，繼續回到與諸位合作對象的談話，彷彿犧牲的這些人，他們的存在與消失是如此雲淡風輕。

Brett眼神空洞的緩步回房間，他感覺自己腳下漫起了黏稠的黑色泥淖，抬起的每一個腳步是如此吃力，不長不短的距離他彷彿走了一世紀那麼久。昏暗的光線下只有桌上的小提琴還隱隱泛著光澤，他用比初見時還要小心翼翼的力度，將琴從盒子內抱出來。

「媽媽⋯爸爸⋯⋯」恍惚的靠著床滑坐在地毯上，Brett卻流不出眼淚來。

從幼時有記憶以來，偶爾父母親會和小小的Brett一起練習合奏，他們向來不避諱在Brett面前談論家族的黑幫事業，身為未來的繼承人，Brett從來不曾被賦予天真長大的權利。他知道父母親擅長樂器，僅是為了在世人眼前偽裝出身為百年貴族的格調，讓他們在貴族間的社交圈不至於突兀，但家族投入更多心力經營的地下版圖，才是整個Yang家的精髓所在，他們基本不輕易露面，爪牙卻遍佈世界上的各個角落。

可他真的好喜歡和父母一起練琴的時光。但父母親也好，親族們也好，在可與國家匹敵的巨大利益面前，沒有人會在乎一個六歲小男孩的願望。他所失去的那些，對於擴充黑色帝國來說不值一提。錯綜複雜的非法網絡中Brett是多麼渺小。然而他的身分不允許他渺小，隨著父母親的消逝，他一躍成為了名副其實的黑道太子爺。

Brett小小的身影將琴身整個包覆起來，他屈著膝蓋，一動不動的望著地毯上的繁複圖紋放空，直到曙光將這些花紋還原成它們本來該有的色調。Yang家族的小小繼承人，在一夕之間被強逼著長大了。

「Brett！」在連續聽了三個循環的同一個F走音後，Eddy終於忍受不住的出聲喚了Brett，他真的不懂為什麼有人可以把這首慶祝過節的兒歌拉得這麼悲涼，而對方轉過身來的神情讓Eddy一怔愣。慣常的面無表情下，Brett的眼神看起來真的快哭了。

「⋯⋯Eddy。」Brett好像突然被拉回來現實，他從天臺走回宴會廳，可是他的步伐拖沓的非常非常慢，直至來到Eddy跟前，他的眼神不曾離開過Eddy的臉。他撫上Eddy的臉頰，將頭埋進對方頸窩處汲取對方身上的氣息。

「Eddy⋯⋯」Brett重複叫喚著Eddy。雖然不清楚低壓情緒如何而來，但細膩的Eddy直覺Brett有哪兒不大對勁。

「嘿⋯Brett！」突然被推坐到鋼琴椅上，Eddy看著Brett鬆開袖口和領口的鈕扣，將原本整齊紮好的襯衫弄得凌亂，他走到Eddy雙腿之間的位置，突然蹲跪下來，由下往上注視著Eddy。

「你答應我了。」雙手往兩側搭上Eddy的大腿，Brett伸長脖子將這句話噴灑在Eddy臉上。無視Eddy尚困惑的注視，Brett逕自用修長的手指俐落的解開寶藍色警服上的暗黑色鈕扣和鑲有警徽的皮帶扣，金屬的喀喀聲讓Eddy反應過來對方想做什麼，他連忙按住Brett的手，意圖阻止對方繼續拆解自己的衣著。按在對方手背上的右手被Brett拉起來放到唇邊，敏感的指縫間被濕溽的舌頭入侵的感受，讓Eddy出了一片片雞皮疙瘩，偏偏那人在舔舐自己的手指時，還用富含侵略意味的雙眼盯著自己看，Eddy覺得自己的臉燙得快燒起來，他從沒接收過這樣直接的感官衝擊。

「⋯Brett？」Brett突然環抱住Eddy的腰，收緊雙臂將自己整個上半身塞進Eddy懷裡。Eddy抓不準對方現在的狀態，他抬起右手輕輕覆在Brett的頸脖上想安撫對方，他能明顯感受到對方突然緊繃、卻又被壓制下來轉而對自己放鬆的的變化，Eddy的心底軟了一塊。他知道對於Brett這樣活在刀尖上的人，被碰到脆弱的部位時會有多強烈的攻擊反射，自己剛才欠缺考慮的碰觸，換作常人可能早被對方一槍擊斃。

「Brett⋯我在。」他低下頭輕輕的在Brett耳邊呢喃。

「⋯⋯」良久，Brett環在Eddy腰側的手開始滑動，他把手掌往解開的警服襯衫裡鑽，敏感的腰被布料摩擦，肉體接觸的溫度讓Eddy忍不住縮了一下。

「哇Brett！」身後驟然響起的叮咚琴聲讓Eddy又被驚嚇了一回，原來是Brett突然從襯衫敞開的地方咬上Eddy肚臍周圍的軟肉，敏感處被刺激讓Eddy下意識的將上半身往後退離，卻剛好撞上未蓋上的琴鍵，而敲出了一大段雜音。

Brett收緊搭在Eddy後腰的前臂，把人拉回來自己嘴邊，他更過分的用剛舔過Eddy手指的舌尖攻擊向內凹陷的肚臍，Eddy整個人戰慄起來，他想縮起身體可是又被Brett從刁鑽的角度頂開。

「Brett你⋯幹嘛⋯啦！！」Eddy快被自己絮亂的呼吸給嗆個窒息，好不容易把Brett推離自己一點，只見Brett把臉龐往下移，他用整齊潔白的牙齒輕嗑了一下Eddy打開的褲頭內，因為被接連攻擊敏感帶而微微支起的小帳篷。

「嗚⋯」反射性的縮了一下腿，Eddy發現自己移不開落在Brett臉上的目光。

他不知道自己是從什麼時候被對方所吸引的。作為剛畢業的菜鳥，沒有背景關係的他，理所當然的被發配到邊陲地帶的鄉下小鎮，那裡的人犯通常是一些難以管束的惡徒，才會被警部給丟到邊疆集體看管。

老實的他很快和同事們打成一片，業務逐漸上手後的某天，一位新的房客出現在他的管轄範圍。和其他凶神惡煞的犯人不同，這個新面孔有著一雙白淨修長的手，如果不是在對方提筆簽字的時候留意到對方右手上的厚繭，Eddy可能還無法相信它們染滿了鮮血。

「Bretty。幸會。」對方甚至溫吞的的和他行握手禮。他不會忘記對方剛見到他時，那個似笑非笑的表情，他們明明是素未謀面的陌生人。

而後來的日子也十分特別，"Bretty"從來不和其他犯人起衝突，可是他卻用某些Eddy所不知道的手段讓其他人對他退避三舍，沒有人想要正面惹他。飯後的時間，"Bretty"通常也窩在自己的床鋪上，翻著警局內僅存的幾本雜誌或書籍，一派悠閒的彷彿來度假。

而讓Eddy最在意的是對方若有似無，落在自己身上的打量。他們時常閒聊，對方豐沛的知識底蘊，讓Eddy滋長出更多與對方交流的興趣，撇開身份不談，Eddy真的認為"Bretty"是個很棒的朋友。

真正讓Eddy陷入迷惘的是一次來自"Bretty"的碰觸。他還記得那個雨後的樹林內，"Bretty"將負責監管放風犯人們的自己按到潮濕的樹幹上，他靠得非常近，Eddy都能感受到對方的脈搏，他在距離Eddy三公分的地方對Eddy說了「我想要你」。之後不待Eddy反應，就轉身混進人群中進行群體活動，彷彿剛剛對Eddy輕薄的人只是幻覺。

那四個字著實困擾了Eddy好一陣子，他不確定若是他們在正常的情況下相遇，會不會擦出什麼火花，但他明白自己對"Bretty"的在意已經超越他可以控制的範圍，他知道"Bretty"藏著很多故事，他也清楚自己的立場不允許這樣的情愫存在，但內心越演越烈的拉鋸，逼得他不得不正視這份感情。

在Eddy的糾結快到極限時，"Bretty"又再次告訴他「我想要你，Eddy。」很快的他就懂了為什麼對方突地這樣提起。次夜的敵襲炸壞了近三成的牢房，當他狂奔到"Bretty"的房外時，身處在夜色裡仍然膚色偏白的人側過身來與自己對視。他身後手抱武器的入侵者們一動不動的宛若銅像。

「Bretty 我⋯嗯⋯我不知道我到底對你⋯呃⋯噢⋯該死⋯我⋯⋯」還沒從擔心焦慮中緩下來，Eddy幾近語無倫次的在對方面前卡詞，但他知道有些東西如果不趕緊告訴對方，可能此生都不會有機會了。

「Eddy。」聽著對方笨拙的話語，"Bretty"卻露出了釋然的微笑，而這勾起的唇角，成為了Eddy被一掌敲昏抱來這裡前最後看到的畫面。

「Brett⋯」Eddy看到對方棕黑色眼珠上映著自己的影子，鬼使神差地，他伸出手蹭了蹭對方粉紅色的唇，同時抿了一下自己乾燥的嘴，不知道是不是錯覺，他看到Brett的眼底有火光在跳動。

⋯⋯！

「啊⋯不要⋯在這裡⋯⋯」被壓著跪趴在鋼琴上時，Eddy無法理解為什麼事情會變成這樣，他的警服大開，Brett從身後環住自己的腰，而手掌不規矩的揉捏胸口和腹側，大紅色的內褲和長褲被扯到膝蓋，全身只剩黑得發亮的長筒靴還保持整齊。Brett的性器不斷在Eddy夾起的腿縫間摩擦，富有彈性的頭部不時會往前頂到Eddy的囊袋和柔軟的會陰，而大腿根部也被蹂躪得火辣辣。

「啊⋯！」對方突然深入自己體內的衝撞讓Eddy收不住聲音，他深怕對方的動作會毀壞自己身下的這架鋼琴，雖然乍見時自己十分想體驗彈奏它的感受，但絕不是以現在這種方式來進行。

「Eddy⋯」Brett舔了舔Eddy的後頸，他十分滿意的看著敏銳卻單純的小警察，被自己欺負得衣衫半褪，連高潮都叫不出聲音，只能抽搐的貼在自己懷裡細細呻吟。

「嗚⋯你⋯好好講話⋯！」繳械過的酸軟私處被抓在Brett手心揉弄，Eddy小幅度的扭動身體想逃離騷擾，但被壓在琴上的體位實在有點難以動作。

「⋯我總是拉錯同一個F。」從上方傳來的Brett沙啞的嗓音，讓Eddy默默停下來，盯著遠方牆上的壁畫等待對方後續的話。

記憶裡，年幼的Brett手掌還不足以準確的掌握每一個把位的音準，常常在這首童謠中，換弦後的這個F總是走音得讓耳利的父母親忍不住笑出聲，他們不會責備Brett，可是卻會用這個走音來互相打趣。

往後的歲月裡，Brett下意識的不想拉準這個F音，他必須要一點點可以代表這段美好的東西，來支撐獨自撕殺於殘酷的黑色世界的自己。

Eddy是他意外收穫的小太陽。第一次見到他其實是在一間龍蛇混雜的酒店，懾服各幫勢力的Brett已經不需要為了與其他合作對象虛與委蛇而客套，他懶散的坐在牌桌前，厭煩的聞著其他人的菸酒味，眼光一瞄，看到不遠處一個休閒打扮的、與自己年紀差不多的青年，在和吧台的酒保攀談。Brett只覺對方臉上寫了個‘傻’。來當探子還明晃晃的繫了刻有警徽的皮帶。

第二次相見也並不在Brett的意料中。當Brett打理完新搶下的勢力範圍，堵上家族中眾多貪婪的嘴後，他任性的消失了一小段時間。他用了假身分混進郊區的獄所，只想當個不被打擾的閒人。而他又見到了Eddy。對方還是一樣無害而單純。在Eddy的身邊，Brett感到了很久很久不曾接觸的溫暖，那人可以很粗線條，也可以很細膩體貼，他認真聽自己說話時，又黑又圓的眼睛非常的誘人。他讓Brett變得前所未有的貪心，他讓人⋯越來越想盡情的染指。

於是Brett抓住了他的太陽。當夜襲那天Eddy匆忙的衝進來，結巴的傳達出動搖，Brett知道，他成功了。他得到了這個人。這個讓他想珍惜的捧起來藏著的Eddy。

「⋯⋯」Brett輕撫在對方胸前的手，從手背上傳來了熱度。Eddy將自己的掌根覆上Brett，然後曲起手指將彼此的手交握在一塊兒，隔著Brett的手掌，可以感覺到自己心跳震動的頻率。

「Brett⋯那什麼⋯我⋯⋯我會一直在⋯」這人肯定在臉紅。Eddy悶悶的聲音從身下傳來，剛剛還不安份的亂蹬的人，此刻僵硬的幾乎要跟鋼琴貼成一體了。

「呵⋯」Brett鬆了鬆眉心，從胸腔洩漏出了笑意，他乾脆放鬆自己的肌肉，慵懶的賴在Eddy身上，悄悄的感受著對方高速的心跳。還有他自己的也是。

「我記住了，Eddy。」我的可愛的小太陽。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本要燉肉結果都在寫廢話以至於只有不成形的肉渣qqqqqq
> 
> 但我喜歡警服play（欸


End file.
